wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Organization
An organization is any group of creatures in Warcraft lore that are associated by some characteristic, be it clan, family, politics, religion, tribe, etc. Unlike factions, organizations are not all tracked in World of Warcraft by reputation. Alliance organizations Ancients * Circle of the Ancients Draenei * Exodar * Hand of Argus Broken Draenei * Kurenai Dwarf * Bronzebeard clan * Explorers' Guild ** Excursion Council ** Miners' League * Explorers' League * Ironforge * Ironforge Brigade * Ironforge City Garrison * Ironforge clan * Reclaimers Inc. * Stormpike clan * Stormpike Guard * Wildhammer clan Frostborn * Frostborn Gnome * Gnomeregan Exiles High elf * Convocation of Silvermoon * Farstriders * Ranger Corps * Silver Covenant * Silvermoon Remnant Human * Brotherhood of the Horse * Clerics of Northshire * House of Nobles * League of Arathor * Lordaeron remnants * Night Watch Militia * People's Militia * Stonemasons Guild * Stormwind City Guard * Stormwind Guard * Stormwind Royal Guard Human Nations * Arathor (The first human kingdom) * Alterac * Azeroth * Dalaran ** Mage's Union ** Sorcerer's League * Gilneas * Kul Tiras * Lordaeron * Stromgarde * Stormwind * Theramore Multi-race * 7th Legion * Alliance * Alliance of Lordaeron * Caretakers * Church of the Holy Light * Garithos' Elite Guard * Hidden Circle * Honor Hold * Knights of the Silver Hand ** Circle of Holy Light ** Crippling Force ** Defenders of Justice * Rolling Thunder * Royal Photographic Society of Azeroth * SI:7 * Sons of Lothar * Stormwind Assassins * Valiance Expedition * Wizard's Sanctum Night elf * Auberdine Village Council * Darnassus * Dragon Riders of Loreth'Aran * Farstriders * Kaldorei Resistance * Moon Guard * Moonhunters * Nightblades * Priest of Elune * Sentinels * Shadowleaves * Silverwing Sentinels * Sisterhood of Elune * Starseekers * Watchers * Wintersaber Trainers Horde organizations Blood elf * Blood knight * Farstriders * Magisters * Silvermoon City Forsaken * Deathstalkers * Defilers * Royal Apothecary Society * Undercity Mok'Nathal * Mok'Nathal clan Multi-race * Frostwolf clan - Chieftains: Durotan, Thrall * Hand of Vengeance * Horde * Kargath Expeditionary Force * Kor'kron * Orgrimmar Legion * Sunreavers * The Shattered Hand * Thrallmar * Tranquillien * Warsong clan - Chieftain: Grom Hellscream, Garrosh Hellscream * Warsong Offensive Orc * Bleeding Hollow clan (Azeroth) * Mag'har - Leaders: Garrosh Hellscream, Jorin Deadeye, Greatmother Geyah * Orgrimmar * Warsong Outriders Taunka * Taunka Tauren * Bloodhoof tribe * Clawhoof tribe * Cloudmane tribe * Darkmane tribe * Dawnstrider tribe * Eagletalon tribe * Highmountain tribe * Icemist tribe * Longstride tribe * Mistrunner tribe * Oatwind tribe * Ragetotem tribe * Raincaller tribe * Rivermane tribe * Runetotem tribe * Skychaser tribe * Stonehoof tribe * Stormsinger tribe * Strongbash tribe * Swiftwind tribe * Thunder Bluff * Thunderhorn tribe * Whiteclud tribe * Wildmane tribe * Wildrunner tribe * Winterhoof tribe * Younghoof tribe Troll * Darkspear tribe * Revantusk tribe Independent Blood elf * Scryers Illidan's blood elves * Crimson Sigil * Illidari Council Kael'thas Sunstrider's blood elves * Crimson Hand * Dawnblade * Eclipsion * Firewing * Shadowsword * Sunblade * Sunfury * Sunhawk * Sunseeker Centaur * Black clan * Brown clan * Galak clan * Gelkis clan * Green clan * Kolkar clan * Krenka clan * Magram clan * Marauders * Maraudine clan * Outcasts * Red clan * Stonetalon clan * Yellow clan Death knight * Knights of the Ebon Blade Demon * Burning Legion * Marapor Illidan's demons * Illidari * Illidan's Servitors Draenei * Aldor * Auchenai Broken Draenei * Ashtongue tribe * Ashtongue Deathsworn * Broken Exiles * Dreghood tribe * Greyheart tribe * Murkblood tribe * Wrekt tribe * Wastewalker tribe Draenei Lost Ones * Daggerfen tribe * Feralfen tribe * Lost One tribe * Portal Seekers * Tuurem tribe * Umbrafen tribe * Windyreed tribe Dragon * Black dragonflight ** Onyxia's Elite Guard * Blue dragonflight * Bronze dragonflight ** Brood of Nozdormu ** Keepers of Time ** Scale of the Sands ** Watchers * Chromatic dragonflight * Infinite dragonflight * Netherwing dragonflight * Plagued dragonflight * Red dragonflight * Twilight dragonflight * Wyrmrest Accord Druid * Cenarion Circle ** Cenarion Expedition ** D.E.H.T.A. ** Emerald Circle * Druids of the Antler * Druids of the Claw * Druids of the Fang * Druids of the Talon * Druids of the Wild Dwarf * Dark Iron clan ** Anvilrage clan ** Doomforge clan ** Shadowforge citiziens * Thorium Brotherhood Elemental * Abyssal Council * Hydraxian Waterlords * Old Gods Ethereal * Consortium * Ethereum * Protectorate * Zaxxis Furbolg * Barkskin tribe * Blackwood tribe * Bristlelimb tribe * Deadwood tribe * Foulweald tribe * Frostpaw tribe * Gnarlpine tribe * Red Fang tribe * Snow Flurry tribe * Snowspring tribe * Stillpine tribe * Timbermaw tribe * Thistlefur tribe * Winterfall tribe * Winterpaw tribe Gnoll * Blackpaw tribe * Mosshide tribe * Mudsnout tribe * Palemane tribe * Redridge tribe * Riverpaw tribe * Savage Hill tribe * Shadowhide tribe * Wildpaw tribe * Woodpaw tribe Gnome * Enlightened Assembly of Arcanology, Alchemy and Engineering Sciences (EAAAES) * Mechanical Engineering Guild, Associated (MEGA) * Razak's Roughriders Goblin * Alchemists' Union * G.E.E.K. * Kraklenheit Industries * Steamwheedle Cartel ** B.O.O.M. ** Booty Bay ** Everlook ** Gadgetzan ** Ratchet * Smokywood Pastures * Tinkers' Union * Trade Coalition ** Trade Fleets * Venture Trading Company Gorloc * Mistwhisper tribe * Mosswalker tribe * Oracles * Rainspeaker tribe * Sparktouched tribe Harpy * Bloodfeather * Bloodfury * Coldwind * Dustwind * Northspring * Screeching * Snowblind * Windfury * Witchwing Highborne * Elite Circle * Highborne * Shen'dralar Human * Bloodhill Bandits * Scarlet Crusade ** Crimson Legion * Scarlet Onslaught * Syndicate * Wastewander Ice giant * Sons of Hodir Kobold * Drywhisker tribe * Gogger tribe * Gravelsnout tribe tribe * Tunnel Rat tribe * Whitewhisker tribe * Windshear tribe Magnataur * Gammothra's pack * Garm's pack * Magmothregar's pack Multi-race * Argent Crusade * Argent Dawn * Brotherhood of the Light * Cabal of 5.3 * Council of Tirisfal * Crimson Ring * Darkmoon Faire * Defias Brotherhood * Guardian of Tirisfal * House of the Arcane Contraption * Kirin Tor ** Council of Six ** Violet Eye * Lords of the Emerald Flame * Lower City * Might of Kalimdor * Quarvel's Raiders * Ravenholdt * Sha'tar * Sha'tari Skyguard * Shadow Council ** Argus Wake ** Burning Blade clan - Chieftain: Neeru Fireblade ** Cabal ** Searing Blade - Chieftains: Jergosh the Invoker, Bazzalan ** Cult of the Dark Strand * Shadowsworn * Shattered Sun Offensive * The Mithril Order * Twilight's Hammer clan - Chieftain: Cho'gall * Underblade * Veiled Blade * Wolfcult * Wyrmcult Naga Azeroth * Blackfathom * Bloodcursed * Daggerspine * Darkspine * Hatecrest * Riplash * Slitherblade * Spitelash * Stormscale * Strashaz * Wrathscale * Wrathtail * Zanzil Illidan's Naga * Bloodscale * Coilfang * Coilskar * Darkcrest * Wrathfin Orc * Dark Horde ** Blackrock clan - Chieftains: Blackhand, Orgrim Doomhammer, Rend Blackhand *** Blackhand Legion *** Bloodaxe Legion *** Firebrand Legion *** Scarshield Legion ** Black Tooth Grin clan - Chieftains: Rend Blackhand, Maim Blackhand ** Dragonmaw clan (Azeroth) - Chieftains:Nekros Skullcrusher, Nek'rosh Skullcrusher * Fel Horde ** Bleeding Hollow clan (Outland) - Chieftain: Kilrogg Deadeye ** Bonechewer clan - Chieftains: Tagar Spinebreaker ** Dragonmaw clan (Outland)- Chieftains: Zuluhed the Whacked ** Shadowmoon clan - Chieftain: Ner'zhul ** Shattered Hand clan - Chieftains: Kargath Bladefist * Laughing Skull clan - Chieftains: Mogor the Ogre * Magtheridon's Forces ** Horde of Agony - Led by: Maim ** Horde of Pain - Led by: Rend ** Legion of Anguish - Led by: Sagra'nel ** Legion of Torment - Led by: Nera'thor * Stormreaver clan - Chieftain: Gul'dan * Sythegore Arm * Thunderlord clan - Chieftains: Fenris the Hunter, Garm Wolfbrother Ogre * Ango'rosh * Azurecloud * Bladespire * Bloodmaul * Boulderfist * Crushridge * Deadwind * Dreadmaul * Dunemaul * Duskbelch * Dustbelcher * Firegut * Gordok * Gordunni * Mo'grosh * Mosh'Ogg * Ogri'la * Spirestone * Splinter Fist * Stonemaul * Stonegullet * Ton'ma * Torchbelcher * Urok * Vul'Gol * Warmaul Pirate * Blackwater Raiders * Bloodsail Buccaneers * Dread Corsairs * Northsea Freebooters * Southsea Freebooters * Southsea Pirates * Southshore privateers Quilboar * Bristleback tribe * Death's Head tribe * Razorfen tribe * Razormane tribe * Swinegart tribe Satyr * Axxarien * Bleakheart * Deth'ryll * Fallenroot * Felmusk * Haldarr * Hatefury * Illidari * Jadefire * Legashi * Nazzivus * Nethervine * Putridus * Sargeron * Shadowhoof * Unbound * Wildspawn * Xavian Scourge * Cult of the Damned ** Thuzadin * Frostbrood * Rot Hide tribe * Scholomance * School of Necromancy * Scourge * The San'layn Shaman * Earthen Ring Snobold * Bloodspore tribe * Chilltusk tribe * Gammoth tribe * Gjalerhorn tribe * Icefist tribe * Magmoth tribe * Snowplain tribe Sporeling * Sporeggar Tauren * Grimtotem tribe Titan * Pantheon * Watchers Troll Dark troll * Shadowtooth clan Jungle troll * Atal'ai tribe * Bloodscalp tribe * Gurubashi tribe * Hakkari tribe * Skullsplitter tribe * Shatterspear tribe * Zalazane's Rebels Forest troll * Amani tribe * Firetree tribe * Mossflayer tribe * Shadowglen tribe * Shadowpine tribe * Smolderthorn tribe * Vilebranch tribe * Witherbark tribe Ice troll * Drakkari tribe * Frostmane tribe * Winterfang tribe * Winterax tribe Sandfury troll * Sandfury tribe Zandalar troll * Zandalar tribe Tuskarr * Kalu'ak Vrykul Vrykul * Dragonflayer clan * Winterskorn clan Sea Vrykul * Kvaldir clan * Skadir clan Wolvar * Bloodpaw tribe * Frenzyheart tribe * Rageclaw tribe * Snowfall tribe Worg * Fanggore pack Worgen * Bloodmoon pack * Moonrage pack * Nightbane pack * Silverbrook pack See also * The Factions category. * The Organizations category. Category:Lore Category:Organizations